It is known to display small bags of food, such as bags of potato chips, by providing an elongate strip having a linear array of clips thereon. Each of the clips is designed to engage the upper edge of one of the bags to hold the bag to the strip. The strip can be attached to any of a variety of objects, such as a store case displaying related food products.
The prior clip strips are generally made of metal and are, thus, relatively expensive. The strips are also expensive to use because the bags which have been removed by customers must be manually replaced by store personnel. Prior clip strips, moreover, do not adequately secure the bags to the strip which results in loss to the store when the bags fall to the floor and are damaged.